Timew Travel Stinks!
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: Antia, Minoru, and emily go back in time to help their parents. Their is just one problem in the past their parents are teens and their only 5 years old. Please R&R rated T for minot swearing Y&U A&J and Kimberly and Masa.
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is…The new story. I still want people's ideas because I only have an idea for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

So there are 3

FUTURE

It was night and about and about 10 people were gathered deep with in an abandoned factory.

A little boy with brown hair and brown eyes hugged his mother and father tightly. His mother was Japanese and had black hair, while his father looked a lot like him.

"Mommy I don't want to go." Said the boy

"Oh honey I know, but You, Emily and Antia need to go and save all of us." said the mom.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." said the dad

At the same time a blonde and blue eyed man and a pink haired woman were have a similar conversation with their daughter.

"Ok honey do you have Mr. Puck with you?" asked the woman.

"Oh yes mommy." said the little girl.

"Antia remember what you need to do." said her father.

The girl gave a nod and hugged them both. She then went and stood in the center of the room.

"Emily, remember it is your job as the oldest to look after everyone." Said a black haired man

"Ok Daddy, but I still want to stay here with my baby…something." Said Emily

"I know but don't be scared I'll be the one sending you." Said a brown haired woman,

"Ok mom." Said Emily and went to stand with Antia.

Then the little boy came over to them too.

"Minoru, Emily, Antia. Are you ready?" asked the brown haired woman.

"Yes Aunty K. We're ready." said the little boy.

"Ok watch out, and remember you need to stop X.a.n.a. at all costs." And with that she pointed her finger and the children vanished.

The boy's mother began to sob into her husband's shirt,

"Yumi relax it will be ok." said her husband.

"Ulrich I know. It's just I can't help, but worry their only five years old."

* * *

Present 

7 teenagers were sitting on the floor in a computer room deep in the abandoned factory. **Warning: final season spoilers**

"Well another replica destroyed." said Jeremy.

"You guys remember how I said I had a bad feeling." said Kimberly

"Yeah." said her best friend Masa who she secretly liked

"Well that feeling is getting stronger."

"Relax Kim. You probably ate something bad." said Ulrich her cousin.

All of a sudden there was a flash of blue light and 3 little kids appeared; a little boy and two girl. The first girl had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a collard shirt and a little skirt in her hands she clasped a little tiger.

The boy had on a tee-shirt and genes. He also wore a cap. He had brown hair and brown eyes. (Sorry if I said it again, but I need to)

The last girl had long pink hair and blue eyes. She had on a yellow sun dress and had Mr. Puck in her hands.

All three of the children had back-packs with their names on it.

"Who the….are you?" asked Ulrich

"Come on Dad I only saw you like 5 minutes ago." said the little boy. "Tell him mom." He looked at Yumi

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

"Um who are you?" asked Kimberly and the brown-haired little girl ran towards her.

"Mommy!" said Emily.

"WHO ARE YOU ALREADY!" yelled Jeremy

"Dad I would have thought you'd have figured it out." Said Antia as she too ran to her teenage parents.

"Honesty and we're here talking with the four smartest people in the world." Said Minoru

"Let me brake it down. I am the daughter of Kimberly and Masa Starr. Minoru is my cousin and the son of Yumi and Ulrich Stern and Antia is the daughter of Aelita and Jeremy. Get it now." said Emily

"So your trying to say that your our k-k-k-k-kids?" said Masa

"Uh…Duh. Aunty Kim sent us here from the future." Said Minoru shaking his head.

"I-I think I need to sit down." Said Yumi as she sat down in Jeremy's chair.

"Oh mommy please don't be scared. We're ok." Said Minoru

"The biggest shocker we got was the fact that Kim sent us back to your childhood for some reason." Said Antia.

"What do we do now?" asked Masa

"What else can we do: take them back to school. I can zap Delmas into thinking their our cousins, but that's all we can do…for now." Said Kimberly.

Emily pulled both her arms up and Kimberly picked up the little girl. Aelita did the same. Though Yumi was still in shock. So Ulrich took little Minoru.

About half way back to school Minoru fell asleep and Ulrich to the chance to talk to Yumi.

"Yumi come on would it really be that bad to have a kid with me." Said Ulrich and instantly blushing. "Wait that came out wrong."

"Don't worry I know what you meant and I don't know what to think. I'll see you guys later." Said Yumi and ran off towards her house

"I'm guessing it went well." Said Emily with an evil grin.

"I will definitely will not be surprised if you turn out to Kimberly's daughter." Said Ulrich.

"Aelita are you alright if you want I will carry her." Said Jeremy

"No I'm ok I'm just probably as shocked as anybody else here." said Aelita.

The only person who seemed most quiet was Odd. He just didn't know what to say.

Antia slid from Aelita's arms and went over to Odd.

"Uncle Odd what's wrong?" asked Antia.

"I guess I feel a bit left out." Said Odd.

"Oh don't Jake wanted to come too, but Aunt Sam said he was too little to come. I mean he's only three." Said Antia.

"I marry Sam?" questioned Odd.

"What like your surprised." Said Antia.

"Hey Kim do you mind if I carry her for a little while?" asked Masa.

"Not at all." said Kim and slowly passed him Emily.

"Tell me were you disappointed?" asked Masa.

"I…no….but….well…it was just a bit surprising is all. I don't really know how I feel about the whole us getting married and having a kid." Said Kimberly

"Two kids actually…well one and a half really." Said Emily.

"huh?" asked Kim

"Well about a week before we had to leave you told me that I was gonna be a big sister." Said Emily and gave out a yawn.

"Um…Emily should stay in my room." Said Kimberly as she grabbed the little girl and headed towards the girls dorms with Aelita and Antia.

"I better go to and putt little Mino to sleep." Said Ulrich and headed towards the boys dorms.

* * *

Kimberly and Emily. 

The two arrived in Kim's room as Kim putt her onto her bed.

"Mommy I don't like this. Can you zap in something better." Pleased Emily with big eyes.

"Oh….Well…alright then." Said Kim and Zapped in her mattress with the bedding and stuff already on it. The little girl took out her Pj's and putt them on still holding the little tiger. She slipped under the covers and soon fell asleep.

Then Isis and Osiris came out.

"Care to explain?" asked Osiris.

"Well it seems that this is my daughter from the future." Said Kimberly

"Huh! I was right." Said Isis. "Pay up."

"What's going on?"

"Well we had a bet on what would happen from that vibe you kept having and I guessed something un-ordinary would happen, while Osiris said it was some sort of reaction." Said Isis proudly.

Kimberly at that time zapped Mr. Delmas about the three little ones.

"So let me guess who the father is." Said Osiris. "Would he happen to have black hair and eyes that shine like sparkles?"

"You've been picking at my diary again haven't you?"

"Only a little. So she the only one to come?"

"No! apparently Jeremy, and Aelita's daughter and Ulrich and Yumi's son also came and their all the same age."

"I knew those two would get together." Said Isis

"Yeah you, me and about 99.8 of the world population." Said Kimberly.

"Why not 100?" asked Osiris

"Well Sissy and William. Honestly catch up will you." Said Kimberly as she putt on her Pj's and went to bed.

* * *

Antia and Aelita 

"Ok you can either take the extra bed over there. I have extra sheets and stuff." Said Aelita. She properly dressed the bed and the little girl putt on her little sleeping dress. (I didn't think night gown would be appropriate)

"Sure Mama, but I'm not really sleepy. I want to talk with you." Said Antia.

"Well ok about what?"

"How about your future. My future mommy told me I could tell you anything you wanted to know, but not in too much detail."

"Ok who do I become?" asked Aelita,

"You and Papa were co. Owners/ founders of Lyoko co. It was a huge company that made a whole bunch of computer programs." Said Antia looking a bit regretful.

"What's wrong?" asked Aelita.

"I didn't really want to come here. I was happy at home…well… except of the war." Said Antia.

"What war?" asked Aelita.

"Sorry me made mommy promise not to say anything about that." Said Antia and went to sleep.

* * *

Ulrich and Minoru. 

"So is this where you and mommy sleep?" asked Minoru.

"N-n-n-no." said Ulrich blushing. "This is the room I share with Odd."

"Oh. Well where does mommy sleep?" asked Minoru

"At her house." Said Ulrich. "Now come on lets go to sleep. I have a sleeping bag I can use. You crawl in there." Said Ulrich.

Then Odd came in and also got ready to go to sleep.

The three boys fell asleep instantly and enjoyed it too.

* * *

Well here was the first chapter to my new story hope you liked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter and I welcome ideas. If you have a cool idea for the next story then be my guest. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: ULRICH AND YUMI BETTER GET TOGETHER BEFORE THE END OF THE SHOW or so help me god I will not be responsible for my actions.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Letters

Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast with the 3 angels from the future when Jim arrived with some letters in his hands.

He walked around and gave people their letters. He then came over to the gangs table and putt down 4 envelopes. 3 were addressed to Kimberly and the others one was addressed to Masa.

"Daddy, open the letter." Said Emily

Masa opened the letter and read it quickly.

"It's from my mom. You know the usual. How I'm doing. Hope I'm getting good grades etc." said Masa

nobody said anything so Kimberly opened the first letter.

"Who's it from?" asked Ulrich

"It's from my mom. She said she will be sending your birthday present and that I shouldn't be reading this letter out loud…oops." Said Kimberly and opened up the second letter.

"What does that one say?" asked Odd

"Hey this one is from Canny and April. They just say that they miss me a lot and they still think that Ulrich is hot. Ewe." Said Kimberly and opened up the third letter. As the others except Ulrich shared a little laugh

She quickly skimmed it and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Aelita.

"M-M-M-Momo's coming…t-t-tomorrow." Said Kimberly still in shock

"Who's Momo?" asked Ulrich

"She's my friend from Japan. She was the one who introduced Masa and me." Said Kimberly.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Jeremy noticed Yumi. She came into the cafeteria and instead of sitting with the gang she sat down at an empty table.

"Hey guys I think one of us should go and talk to Yumi." Said Jeremy

"I think it be best of Kimberly and I do it. You know she still looks a bit shaken up." Said Aelita and Kim nodded. They came over to the table and sat down

"Guys I'm really in no mood to talk." Said Yumi,

"We know." Said Aelita.

"We just wanted you to know that we know how you feel; I mean who would have thought that we would end up together with the guys we're in love with." Said Kimberly.

"It's not jus that." Started Yumi. "I'm so confused. I know I like Ulrich, but I don't know if I'm ready for a kid."

"Well non of us are ready, but they came from the future and we just have to try to get along with it." Said Aelita.

"I guess your right." Said Yumi and stood up she then headed over to her friends and sat down next to Minoru. With Kim and Aelita close behind.

"Mommy, Mommy. I missed you." Said Minoru and wrapped his little arms around Yumi.

"Hey there Mino." Said Yumi and returned the hug,

"Since everyone is here I think that Kim and I should tell you something about Momo." Said Masa

"Ok." Said Odd.

"Ok please imagine Odd slightly sorter and a girl." Said Kimberly and everyone got a picture in their heads.

"Well that's Momo." Said Masa and immediately a lot of faces began to crunch up in horror.

Sissy came over and looked at the three little kids, but ignored them.

"Oh Ulrich dear. Why not you and me got to the movies tonight. Like a date." Said Sissy. Before Ulrich could say no Minoru spoke.

"Hey leave him alone." Shot Minoru. "He doesn't like you he's in love with Yumi."

The two began to blush madly as the other people at the table burst out laughing.

"Who is this little twerp anyway?" asked Sissy

"Hey do not talk to my nephew like that." Said Kimberly giving her a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you look.

"Oh so he's yours?" asked Sissy. "Not surprised."

With that she walked off.

"I'd be scared to think what Minoru would have done if it was William asking Yumi out." Said Odd.

Minoru gave a little Humph.

"So kids who does Sissy Delmas become in the future?" asked Odd

Antia was about to say something, but Emily covered her mouth.

"We don't talk about her." She said in her little voice. "Aunt Yumi said she did something bad and now she's on protection…oh wait I mean probation."

"Sissy on probation. Now that sounds funny." Said Jeremy.

After breakfast they said good-bye to Yumi and Minoru because both her and Ulrich agreed that she needed to spend a little time with Mino. Same with Jeremy, Antia, Masa, and Emily.

"Finally we can relax." Said Kimberly.

"A men to that. Antia is adorable, but very energetic." Said Aelita as they came into history with Odd, and Ulrich. Jeremy, Antia Masa and Emily also entered the room and took their seats in the back of the room.

Aelita sat with Kim and Odd sat with Ulrich.

"So what is little Emily like?" asked Aelita as more kids entered the room.

"Well she's very sweet a lot like me and she almost chocked Isis and Osiris to death this morning" said Kimberly a bit oddly.

"Kim what's wrong?" asked Aelita.

"I'm just a bit worried about Momo coming. She's cool and all it's just that she is….well….wild. Not to mention smart. Very scary combination." Said Kimberly. "And with the kids here…it just makes me feel a bit worried."

"I guess I can see what your saying." Said Aelita.

"So Ulrich." Started Odd. "Don't you think that now that little Mino is here you could tell his mom how you feel about her?"

"No way! If I do it at the wrong time it could dramatically change the future." Said Ulrich

"Well maybe when you see Mino at lunch you could ask him when you did it." Said Odd

"Yeah maybe." Said Ulrich looking at his desk.

In the back of the room Emily and Antia were trying very hard not to do anything wrong, however Emily was having a much harder time with it.

"Emily what are you doing?" asked Masa

"Oh nothing Daddy." She said smiling

"Emily." Said Masa with his eyebrows raised.

"I can only tell Mommy. So I will only tell Mommy." Said Emily and got off her seat and hurried towards her mother.

"Mommy." Whispered Emily.

"Emily Starr what are you doing here?" asked Kimberly. "Go back to Masa."

"But Momma I need to tell you something it's really important." Said Emily.

"You can tell me after class is over." Said Kimberly sternly and Emily went back to her father.

At the same time Yumi was sitting with Minoru in science.

"Minoru do you know when Ulrich and I started…um…dating?" asked Yumi

"Well…have you freed William Dunbar yet?"

"No, but Jeremy says he's close." said Yumi

Well about a week after he comes back do you start dating." Said Minoru and Mrs. Hertz hushed the class.

Back in History everyone was having a hard time paying attention well the back half of the class was anyway.

"Emily can you tell me what you were gonna tell mommy?" asked Masa

"I don't know if I should, but you are my daddy…so here goes…When Momo comes there will be an activated tower and Momo is going to de-activate it because one of the replica's is in her home town. Mommy needs to stop her from doing that."

"why is that?" asked Masa

"Sorry but this is privileged information" smile Emily.

"Kim what are you doing?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know I'm just re-reading Momo's letter" said Kimberly and looked back onto the paper.

_Dear Ly-Chan_

_So how is my favorite witch? Good I hope. Well in case your wondering why I all of a sudden decided to write to you...well here goes. My dad has decided to send met to Kadiac. How cool is that. _

_Your probably speechless right now…I know I was…anyway…I want to know more about these friends of yours they seem cool especially that Odd guy. _

_Well I guess I'll see you in a few days. _

_Momo. _

At that very moment everyone grabbed their things and headed to their next class.

Lunch

Everyone got their food and sat down. The 3 little kids began to eat while the others chatted about random things.

"Hey Mino." Said Ulrich. "I was wondering when did Yumi and I get together?"

"Oi you too. Well I guess it was only a matter of time. You always told me that you and mom had liked each other for ever before you told her how you felt. You did it the day after Jeremy brought William back. I don't know much else." Said Minoru and continued to eat.

"So Jeremy did you find anything from the data I got on the ice replica?" asked Aelita.

"I have finally figured out how to free William and we can do it at anytime." Said Jeremy

"How about tomorrow night?" asked Kimberly and Emily started coughing.

"No momma you can't I have to tell you." Said Emily and jumped onto Kim's lap.

"Ok what is it?" asked Kim.

"Like I told Daddy Momo knows about Lyoko because one of the replica computers is station in her home town in Japan. SO when she arrives their will be an activated tower and Momo will try to de-activate it. You have to stop her from going to Lyoko you've got to." Said Emily

"Why what happens with her in the future?" asked Masa

"I can't say….not yet anyway."

The rest of the day went as normal as can be expected and everyone went to sleep waiting for what ever the next day brings them,

* * *

That's it for this chapter. If you have ideas for the next please let me know and I beg you to PLEASE REVIEW. Or I will not be writing anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I am exited for my birthday Wednesday January 16 so I decided to write this as a present to all of my readers.

WARNING EPISODE 93&94and possibly 95 spoilers to come

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko. Plus I do own Kim and kind of Masa though Momo belongs to a friend of mine. THANKS

* * *

Chapter 3

Momo

The next day was warm and sunny and everyone was in a good mood, well almost everyone…

Kimberly was poising around the room. Momo had called her and told her of her arrival, which was going to be at around 11.

Kimberly then took little Emily and headed to meet with the others.

"Emily come see this." Said Antia and Emily rushed over. She saw that Antia was wearing a cute little hair ribbon in her hair

"It is so cute." Said Emily as everyone else joined in.

Emily and Antia quickly settled into the hands of their fathers and relaxed watching the clouds go by.

"Um guys remember we are going to free William tonight, but how will we get Momo of our tails?" asked Odd

"I could putt a sleeping spell on her so she doesn't go anywhere." Said Kimberly.

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we get there." Said Masa as a van pulled up. Out of it came out a short girl with black hair putt up in a sailor moon style. She gave the older man a hug and proceeded inside the school while Jim came over and helped him take out a ton of things from the trunk.

The girl walked passed the dorms and turned to look at the group. She then got a huge grin on her face and began to run at them.

"Ly-Chan!" she screamed as she gave Kimberly a huge hug.

"Momo…I'm…so…happy…to…see…you…too….but I…can't…breath," said Kimberly and Momo released her.

"Hey Momo." Said Masa and she gave him a hug also.

"So who are these guys?" asked Momo

"Oh this is my cousin Ulrich, and that's Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy." Said Kimberly.

"Nice to meet you." Said Momo. She then noticed the three little kids.

"and these guys are……?" wondered Momo'

"Oh these are our kids..." Said Kimberly and Momo gasped

"…From the future." Finished Masa and Momo let out a sigh of relief

"Ok Antia is mine and Jeremy's daughter. Minoru is Ulrich and Yumi's son and Emily is Kimberly and Masa's daughter."

"Oh their so cute." Said Momo

The three looked at Momo and turned their heads rudely away from her.

"I wonder what that's all about." Said Yumi.

"Something tells me we're gonna find out." Said Kimberly

Momo then left everyone to go to the office and get her things.

"Jeremy what time should we get to the factory?" asked Yumi

"After dinner would be nice." Said Jeremy as they headed to breakfast.

Momo soon re-joined them just as one of them said the word Lyoko.

"Hey you guys go to Lyoko too?" said Momo

"Oh crap." Whispered Kim.

"Uh…yeah…we've been fighting X.a.n.a for ever and Masa and Kim started about 5 months ago." Said Jeremy

"Cool! I want to see." Said Momo

"Sowy you can't your not cool enough." Said Antia angrily

"Antia be nice." Said Aelita.

"Why should she. It's her fault our lives have been ruined." Said Emily and she ran off.

"Personally I don't even know why you guys didn't end it the first time." Said Minoru and he and Antia also ran off.

"I'll go fine them." Said Kimberly.

"I'll come too." Said Ulrich

"That goes double for me." Said Aelita and they ran after the three kids

"Where do you think they are?" asked Kim

"Well I know where I go when ever I'm sad." Said Ulrich and Kim and Aelita exchanged a look.

"The sulking tree." Said both girl and all three headed for it,

They found the three kids crying under the tree

"Hey guys. You want to come and talk to us?" said Aelita

"No I want to talk to daddy." Said Antia.

"It's worth a try." Said Ulrich

"Ok I'll go get him." Said Aelita and left.

"Mino come on why don't we have a talk." Said Ulrich and sat next to him.

"what…Sniff about.?"

"Well you're a lot like me. I always come here to get my thoughts together. But what I really want to talk about is your little outburst." Said Ulrich as Kimberly also sat down.

"Mommy, Uncle Ulrich. We're sorry it's just that…."

"Why don't you tell us the truth." Said Kimberly.

Emily and Minoru took a deep breath just as Jeremy came over and sat next to Antia.

"Hey kiddo." Said Jeremy

"Daddy we'll tell you the truth now." Said Antia

"It all started way before we were born. You told us that when Momo came to your school she got possessed by X.a.n.a. and…and…you tried to free Momo, but gave up when aunty Kim and Uncle Masa got married. Then somehow you managed to destroy X.a.n.a. and shut the computer own, but Momo was destroyed as well." Said Minoru

"Then when we were three this strange thing happened and the computer woke up again. Only X.a.n.a. wasn't there anymore, instead Momo became the new X.a.n.a. and everything turned according to Daddy into WWIII. All thank to Momo."

"But how did she get to possessed?" asked Kim

"I can answer that." Began Antia. "You all welcomed her into the group. Her first night at the school a tower was activated while she went exploring the sewers and went to Lyoko by herself. When you guys arrived. Daddy was about to send mommy to Lyoko, but saw Momo head into the tower. Then the red tower turned blue, then green, then white and then black. When Momo came out. She was not herself and she has stayed like that ever since." Said Antia.

"Well I'm sure we can do something to turn her back." Said Jeremy

"But that's just it, you can't. You already tried. This is part of the reason we were sent here to stop Momo from going to Lyoko." Said Emily whipping away her tears.

The three kids hugged their parents and returned to the cafeteria.

"Mommy I'm sorry." Said Antia giving her mom a hug

"That's alright." Said Aelita and returned the hug.

"So I ask again when can I go to Lyoko?" asked Momo.

Jeremy looked around as everyone shook their heads.

"Momo I don't think that's a very good idea." Said Jeremy

"Oh come on. I'm great and I can even de-activate towers." Said Momo

"That's great, but because your…um…not used to our supercomputer there is a very big risk that you wought be able to come back." Said Kimberly

"Oh that is bull-$&$$" said Momo

"Hey watch the language huh there's kids in here." said Masa sternly

"Fine, but I want a real explanation."

"Well we can't give it to you right now." Said Ulrich as Sissy came over.

"Well lookie here first we got two new geeks, then we got the elf." Said Sissy

"Oh your in trouble now." Said Kimberly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Masa.

Then something in Momo snapped and she grabbed Sissy by the hair and pulled her down to the floor. She then climbed over and pulled her hand back until she screamed.

"Never make fun of my high again or I will rip your arm of comprende?" said Momo as the entire cafeteria burst out laughing

"Yes ok now get off. Wait till my father hears about this." Said Sissy and left.

* * *

Well that's it if I can get at least two more reviews I will get working on the new chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people I have seen the last episode of Code Lyoko. If you want to know what happens let me know and if anybody els has seen it I'm looking for people to discuss it with.

* * *

Chapter 4

More stuff you need to know

The gang all went to class with Momo.

"Welcome to our school." Said Mrs. Hertz and Momo sat down.

She then began a long boring lecture on how plant cells reproduce or something of that sort, when Jeremy's laptop began to beep.

"Oh man." Said Jeremy and Kimberly who was sitting behind him moved in closer to look at the laptop screen. "X.a.n.a has launched an attack." He said.

"Uh oh." Said Antia

"Masa, Emily, and I will get Aelita to the factory." said Kimberly.

"Ah Mrs. Hertz Aelita here needs to see the Nurse. It's very important. I think she might pass out." Said Masa

"Yes of course you and Kimberly should take her to the infirmary." Said Mrs. Hertz and the four ran out of there.

"Mommy we need to get Aunty Yumi and stop Momo." said Emily.

"I'll get Yumi." said Masa and began to run in the opposite direction.

He ran into the math building and ran into the classroom. "Sir, Yumi Ishiyama needs to go home immediately. Her mother is in the hospital." Said Masa

"Oh and how did you know that?" asked the teacher with his eyebrows raised.

"Because sir." said Yumi standing up. "I left my cell phone at home and Masa is an old friend so my dad must have called him."

"Yes, well then…you may go." Said the teacher and Yumi, was out of there.

"Let me guess. My mom really isn't in the hospital." Said Yumi

"Of course not, but a friend of ours has woken up." Said Masa and they headed to the factory.

* * *

Back in the classroom

"Mrs. Hertz." Said Momo standing up "I think I'm gonna be sick." She said as she clasped one hand over her stomach and one hand over her mouth.

"Uh go." said Mrs. Hertz

Momo gave the others a smug smile and began to run out of the classroom.

"Mrs. Hertz I'll take her. She might end up falling." Said Ulrich and he ran out with Minoru in his hands.

He caught up with Momo by the forest and saw Masa and Yumi going into the sewers.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Ulrich as he sat down little Mino.

"You're not supposed to fake sick and run out like that." said Minoru "That's daddy's job."

"I'm going to find you computer and if it's anything like in Japan it's in some abandoned factory."

"Look Momo I can't let you go to the factory." Said Ulrich

"Why can't you?" asked Momo

"That is none of your business." Said Minoru angrily

At this time Masa and Yumi reached the factory.

"Daddy." said Emily.

"Where mommy and Aelita?" asked Masa a bit weirded out about referring to Kim like that.

"Mommy is over there." said Emily pointing to the computer. "…and Aelita just arrived on Lyoko. Mommy would have gone too, but somebody had to stay and keep an eye out here."

"Hey Kim." Said Yumi and that's when Kim finally turned around.

"Hey you guys. You want to head to the scanners?" asked Kim

"Sure." Said Masa and they headed to the lower level.

* * *

30 seconds later

"Ok Kim we're in the scanners." Said Yumi

"All right. Transfer Yumi, transfer Masa, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Masa. Virtualization." Said Kimberly and the two appeared in the ice sector. "Aelita is 3 miles south east of your location."

"Ok thanks." Said Masa "Though it would be easier with vehicles." Masa had blue goggles and blue armor (Think Danny phantom in the video game episode)

"I'm on it." Said Kimberly and about a minute later the over wing and a floating car appeared.

"Thank you." Said Yumi hopping on the over wing.

"No problem." Said Kimberly as Masa hopped in the car and they headed off.

* * *

Back with Momo, Ulrich and Minoru

"You better move out of my way or else." Said Momo

"I can't do that. Not until I get the ok from the others." Said Ulrich just as Jeremy and Odd and Antia ran out of the science building.

"I can take care of her." Said Antia and poked her somewhere by her knee and she fell to the ground.

"I like her." Said Odd and the five ran to the factory.

* * *

Back on Lyoko.

"Kim we have reached Aelita." Said Yumi.

"That's great…watch out though X.a.n.a. has sent a few of his favorite pets." Said Kimberly.

She was right two crabs 3 tarantulas and 5 hornets were coming at them.

"Oh great just what we need right now." Said Aelita as she shot an energy ball at one of the tarantulas.

"I agree." Said Masa and blasted one of the crabs with his blaster.

"Hay-Yaw!" said Yumi and threw her fans killing 4 of the hornets.

Masa then blasted the last hornet. Before he got blasted by one of the tarantulas.

"Masa you lost 25 life points, while Yumi's lost about 50." Said Kim

Then the rest of the gang appeared at the factory.

"Finally what took you so long?" asked Kimberly

"We had a little bit of a problem to take care of" said Jeremy "Kim you want to head to the scanners with Ulrich and Odd?"

"Yes please." Said Kimberly and she Ulrich and Odd headed into the scanners.

"Ok. Transfer Kimberly, Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd. Scanner Kimberly, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Virtualization." Said Jeremy and the three appeared of Lyoko. "Your vehicles are on the way."

Then the over bike and the flying board appeared. Kimberly got the message and hopped on the bike with Ulrich and they headed towards the others.

As the 3 approached their friends William appeared.

"Oh look it's Mr. Anger management." Said Odd blasting William with a laser arrow, which missed.

"Aelita this is your chance to dash for the tower." Said Jeremy and Aelita made a run for it.

"I have had enough of him. Now Jeremy do you need me to tell you again how to turn him back or do you get it." Said Kimberly angrily.

"Alright I'll do it, but whose gonna de-virtualized him?" asked Jeremy

"I will." Said Ulrich and Yumi

"It's a deal." Said Jeremy and began to type away.

Then as if out of nowhere 2 more crabs and 4 blocks showed up.

"Laser arrow." Said Odd and hit one of the blocks.

"Snake eyes." Said Kimberly and two white snakes came out of her staff and hit tow crabs.

Masa jumped on top of the first crab and blasted it destroying it completely as Aelita reached the tower

"Ulrich, Yumi, now." Said Jeremy and the two blasted William de vurtualizing him as Aelita reached the tower and de activated it.

After everyone was back on earth they all watched as the last scanner door opened revealing William

"What happened?" asked William

"Nothing you need to know….not yet anyway. Please meet Kimberly Starr and Masa Ichuhime. Their friends of ours." Said Jeremy.

"I'll take William to his room." Said Kimberly

"How are you going t…." but Kim had already pointed her finger and he was gone.

"Hey you two look tiered why don't you two go home and Minoru can stay in my room tonight." Said Masa

"Are you sure?" asked Ulrich

"Totally." Said Masa and Ulrich and Yumi left.

"Now that their gone…" said Masa "Lets talk about how their gonna get together." And all looked at little Minoru when he said it.

"Oi. Honestly…leave them alone. I'd give them a day or two and Daddy will tell her everything." Said Minoru

"In that case I would like to place a bet." Said Odd. "I say they will get together before breakfast."

"I'll take that bet." Said Kimberly. "I say they'll get together some time after classes let out, but before dinner"

"I say after dinner." Said Masa

"Hmm. I say they will get together at lunch." Said Aelita and everyone turned to Jeremy.

"Oh no I will not be taking any part In this, though I do volunteer to be the bet holder." Said Jeremy "What are the stakes?"

"Winner gets twenty bucks from the losers, and gets one of the losers of his/her choice to do what ever he/she wants for two days." Said Kimberly

"You are evil." Said Odd

"It's a deal then." Said Emily.

"I can't wait to see who wins." Said Antia.

"Your all wrong." Said Mino. "They will get together way before that."

"No they wought." Said Emily and the 5 took the three back to the school

* * *

HA! Ha! Who do you think will win? Tell me and the winner…will get a lot of hugs. Or if you have a better prize let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright everyone after all the wonderful reviews I got I'm posting the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Winners and the losers

It was a new day and everyone was exited to see who would win the bet. Even the three youngsters seemed extremely happy.

Ulrich walked into the caf for breakfast and sat next to Kimberly.

"So how's William?" asked Kimberly,

"Don't know. I saw him earlier and he looked ok." Said Ulrich

"Hey guys." came a voice. Everyone looked up and saw Yumi.

"Hey." said everyone.

"We were just talking about or friend William." Said Odd after seeing the look on Yumi's face

"Oh…well I'm just glad he hasn't tried to…" but she was cut off when William came in calling her name 'Never-mind" said Yumi and turned to look at him

"So Yumi I was wondering if I could walk you to class?" said William

"I'm sorry, but I have to…take my little cousin around. Sorry. Come on Minoru we have to go." Said Yumi and the little boy jumped up and followed his mother out.

"SO what was it Odd you said about before breakfast?" asked Masa

"Nothing." said Odd sadly.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ulrich

"Oh nothing." said Aelita a little too quickly.

"Oh look at the time." Said Jeremy and everybody took the kids and left

"Ok well we know Odd's out of the race." said Kimberly with a smile.

"Yay!" cheered the girls.

"Alright, lets head to English before Mr. Patel gives us all detention." Said Aelita and the 7 headed to class.

Ulrich soon caught up with them as they entered the classroom.

Mr. Patel was a short, bald, fat man. With bog round glasses that always hung off his nose. Everyone in school always made fun of him for it.

"Alright settle down. Now as you heard Miss. Starr and Mr. Belpois have their little cousins visiting. That does not mean that I'm gonna let you, kids have fun during class so eyes up." Said Mr. Patel

"Wow he's crankier than usual." Whispered Odd

"Now here is your assignment. You will each get the genre I assign you and you will right a fictional story about it." Said Mr. Patel. "It will be due next Wednesday.

He then walked around the room and passed out slips of paper.

"hey guys what did you get?" asked Kimberly

"I got science fiction." Said Aelita.

"I got historical fiction." Said Masa

"Hey so did I." Said Jeremy

"I got Mystery. Odd, Ulrich what about you?" said Kimberly

"I got realistic fiction." Said Odd. "As if my day wasn't bad enough"

Then everybody turned to Ulrich who looked as if he just got kissed by Sissy. (A/n EW)

"Ulrich what did you get?" asked Jeremy

"I got…r…r…romance." Said Ulrich and everybody burst out laughing

"oh this should be good." Said Kimberly as everyone began to work on their stories.

Ulrich was having a tough time with his story and decided to get some fresh air. He told Mr. Patel he needed to use the bathroom and left the building.

He knew Yumi was in the science building so he headed there. He climbed to the proper window and looked through it.

He saw Yumi sitting in the back of the class net to who else, but William and of course Minoru. She saw his image in the window and quickly made some excuse and left with Minoru.

"Why are you spying on me?" she asked playfully.

"I'm bored." Said Ulrich

"How's English." Asked Minoru

"Mr. Patel gave us a topic and we have to write a story on it."

"What did you get?" asked Minoru

"Romance." Said Ulrich and Yumi gave out a little laugh.

"That is funny." Said Yumi. "No offence or anything, but your not exactly an expert on Romance." Said Yumi

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Ulrich

* * *

The other two periods were very dreary, but everyone lightened up when lunch came.

"So you guys ready to lose the bet?" asked Aelita.

"Not a chance." Said Kim and Masa.

Everyone got their food and sat down. Ulrich, Yumi, and Minoru joined them.

"Hey guys." Said Yumi and sat down.

"Hey! So how is our De-X.a.n.a fired William doing?" asked Odd

"Uh. He's back to his normal self, though he hasn't tried to ask me out... yet." Said Yumi and Ulrich gave out a sigh of relief

William came in soon after and asked if he and Yumi could talk after at Dinner.

She tried to say no, but some how the word "yes" just came out

"Please tell me X.a.n.a has woken up. Please" said Yumi

"sorry, but everything is cool on that front." Said Jeremy.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the caf.

"Well as it seems we only have two competitors remaining." Said Masa.

"yeah." Said Aelita.

* * *

Everyone went to gym class, where Jim decided to play soccer and automatically Ulrich was captain and everybody wanted to be on his team.

Jeremy made an excuse about having a bad knee and sat in the bleachers with the three kids

Ulrich's apposing captain was William so on his first turn Ulrich chose Yumi.

"I pick…Derek." Said William and the boy walked over.

"I pick Kimberly." Said Ulrich and Kim walked over. At the end Ulrich had him, Kim, Yumi, Odd, Masa, and Alex on his team, while William had Derek, Billy, Frank, Sam (Boy), and Matt.

"Now captains who will be your Goalies." Said Jim

William instantly proclaimed Frank Goalie and awaited for Ulrich to choose.

"I pick Kimberly." Said Ulrich and the game began.

"So Ulrich I see you picked a couple of girls…honestly don't you know girls can't play soccer?" said William making sure Ulrich was the only one who heard.

As soon as the ball hit the ground Ulrich kicked it as hard as he could and it fell right in front of Alex, who passed it to Odd, who passed to Masa, who passed it back to Ulrich who shot at the goal post.

"GOAL." Shouted Jim.

This time around Frank through the ball and Billy got it. He was heading to wards Kimberly. In the middle he passed it to Sam who passed it to Matt, who then passed it to William.

"Shoot." Yelled Matt and William kicked the ball. It flew right into Kimberly who managed to kick it out of the way before it hit the net.

"Nice save Starr." Said Jim and the game continued.

Yumi got the ball and was heading to a one on one with the goalie, but last minute she changed her mind and passed the ball to Masa. He shot and the goal keeper missed it by an inch.

The game ended with a score of 3-0. William was angry, one because his tam lost, and two because Kimberly blocked his ball, and 3. because Yumi didn't let him have the ball.

After that the rest of the class got their chances at playing against Ulrich and his tem. They only time was bad was when they tied 0-0 with another team.

* * *

To there relief classes ended for the day and William was waiting around for Yumi

"Yumi look I need to talk to you now." Said William

"I'm not interested." Said Yumi before he could ask. "I like someone else." (Three guesses who Cough Ulrich Cough)

Ulrich at this time was walking back to the changing rooms because he forgot his cell phone when he saw Yumi talking to William.

"Oh come on Yumes" said William

"NO! and only Ulrich gets to call me that."

"Oh." Said William. "Come on at least a kiss. I know you missed me."

"Get away from me you freak." Said Yumi, but William had grabbed her hand.

"Come on." Said William and leaned in closer.

That's when Ulrich came into the picture. He kicked William and he landed away from Yumi.

What neither of them knew was that the gang was watching them.

William got up and punched Ulrich

"You little hobbit will you leave us alone." Said William

"Dude the lady said she wasn't interested. So leave her alone." Said Ulrich and kicked William again. He flashed the two an evil look and ran off.

"Ulrich I can't believe you did that for me." Said Yumi

"Well it was nothing." Said Ulrich.

"Ulrich listen I have been doing some thinking and I don't want us to be friend anymore." Said Yumi

"WHAT!" said Ulrich

"Wait let me finish. I don't want to be friends, I want to be more than that." Said Yumi and Ulrich looked stunned.

"Yumi…I never knew you felt that way…I mean you were the one who said we should only be friends.

"I know, and for a long time I have regretted it."

"Well then in order to start I believe there is something I have been literally dying to do." Said Ulrich and pulled her into a deep kiss and she kissed him back.

The gang was hiding behind the side of the building when they saw them kiss.

"YES!!!" cheered Kimberly and jumped from behind the wall. The two lovebirds broke apart and looked at blushed. "I win! I win! I WIN!" yelled Kim "oh and congratulations cousin."

Kimberly gave them both a hug and then turned to the others.

"I believe I won. So…um…pay up." Said Kimberly with an evil grin and the three losers hung their heads in defeat and handed Kimberly the money

"What the heck is going on?" asked Yumi

"Well we had a little bet to see when you guys would get together. Minoru told us the date and we bet on the time." Said Odd

"So Kim won?" asked Ulrich

"Yup!" said Kimberly. "Now which one of you will be my slave for tomorrow and Saturday?"

Everybody braised for impact though Aelita and Odd knew who she would pick.

"Will you just tell us already." Said Masa

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow." Said Kimberly

"Now, whose idea was this?" asked Ulrich.

"Um…mine." Said Odd a little frightened and as soon as he saw Ulrich's face he ran for it.

"Come back here." yelled Ulrich as he ran after him

"Um guys…Should we…you know stop them." Said Yumi

"...NAH!" said the other four with the three angels in unison

After about 10 minutes Ulrich gave up, but promised to get even with Odd afterwards. He sat down on a bench next to his new girlfriend. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Then in the distance was a tall figure of a girl with black hair wearing a lot of pink (Who is it, Chough Sissy).

"Ulrich dear want to go to dinner with me at that new Italian place by the bay?" asked Sissy

Odd was about to say something, but Yumi cut him off.

"Oh no you don't Ulrich is my boyfriend if I ever catch you asking him out on a date so help me god I will not be responsible for my actions." Said Yumi

"And if you try to brake them up." Added Kimberly. "I will make you miserable for the rest of your life." Kim added a very evil grin.

Sissy at first looked like she was gonna cry, but then ran off screaming.

"Wow you made her scream." Said Aelita

"All thanks to the powers of being a witch." Said Kimberly.

* * *

**That is it. I know I updated really quickly and if you have anymore ideas for the next chapter please let me know…please, oh, and don't forget to review and who should Kim pick as her slave. Let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ok people here it is. Please enjoy and Review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ameral's Princess

Kimberly woke up the next day hearing soft cries coming from the side of the room. She opened he eyes and looked around. She saw Isis and Osiris sleeping on top of her dresser and a small little girl crying on her bed hugging her little tiger.

"Emily what's wrong." Said Kimberly and hold the little girl tight.

"Mommy…something bad gonna happen." Said Emily

"What do you mean?" Asked Kimberly

"I can't tell you, but something will happen." Said Emily and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Ok. Why don't you get dressed and I'll drop you off in Masa's room." Said Kimberly and the little girl changed. Kimberly didn't think anything of it and the two left.

They walked downstairs and Kim knocked on the door.

A very sleepy looking Masa opened the door.

"Kim, Emily, what are you doing here?" asked Masa

"Well since I have picked you to be my slave for the next two days. Your first task is to look after Emily while I go and talk to Momo." said Kimberly and pushed the little girl into the room. "Don't be late for breakfast."

Kimberly headed back upstairs and knocked on the door. Momo came over and unlocked it and Kim came in.

"Hey…Momo." Said Kimberly and took a seat on her coverless bed. "Still sleeping on the futon I see."

"Yes I am." Said Momo as she putt on some shoes. Out from behind the closet came out a black kitty

"Hello Kuro, how's life?" the cat did not reply, it simply jumped on the bed and laid down. "Look Momo, I'm sorry about Lyoko it's just that…well…the little kids sort of told us that you're the reason they came back. Something about you turning evil."

"Whatever." Said Momo

"Momo please don't be mad, you're my friend, it's not my fault." Pleaded Kimberly

"Ly-Chan I'm not in the mood to talk I have to practice for the upcoming dance competition." Said Momo

"Alright, let me know when your ready to talk." Said Kimberly and zapped herself out of the room.

She reappeared in Ulrich and Odd's room

"oh their so cute when their asleep." Said Kimberly as she zapped in a bull horn. "WAKE UP!!!" she screamed through it and the boys jumped up.

"What the…" said Ulrich as Minoru also got up.

"Waky, waky." Said Kimberly zapping away the bull horn.

"I'll see you guys in the caf in 30 minutes or I'm coming after you." Said Kimberly and Zapped her self

Kimberly then appeared in Jeremy's room.

The blonde boy was in his Pj's and had his face on the key board as usual.

"Hey Jeremy I hear Aelita is dating Herb." Said Kimberly softly

"Huh…What?" said Jeremy

"Nice to see your awake." Said Kimberly "next time try to make it to the bed. When was the last time you had a good night sleep?"

"I don't have time to sleep I have to work on my Multi agent system." Said Jeremy

"Oh no you don't that's it. Starting tomorrow you are not allowed to stay on the computer longer then 11 and tonight I'll work on the system, just send me your data."

"Fine." Said Jeremy with a sigh

"See you in 15 minutes." Said Kimberly and walked out of the room and headed to the caf.

In the caf.

Kim arrived to find Aelita and Antia sitting at one of the tables.

"Good morning." Said Kim and sat down.

"Good morn-…. Wait where is Emily?" asked Aelita

"She's with Masa." Said Kim

"Oh so he's your slave?" said Antia

"Yup!"

About 10 minutes later Masa and Emily came in followed by Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Minoru,

"Masa. Please get Emily and me breakfast." Said Kim

Masa went up and got the girls breakfast.

"Well then since you picked Masa as your slave Aelita and I are off the hook."

"Well Aelita is, but Odd, either Yumi or Ulrich are still planning to kill you." Said Kimberly.

Yumi came in shortly after that and kissed Ulrich

"It's nice to know all it took to get you guys together was gym class and a be-witched William." said Odd

"You…son…of…" said Kimberly as the others turned and looked at her.

"SO William didn't really mean all the stuff he did." Said Yumi

"He did mean it. I made sure this morning that William's feelings became more wide open so you lovebirds could get together." Said Kimberly and Ulrich smiled,

"Well then…today is Friday." Said Jeremy. "You guys got plans for the weekend?"

"Well I was gonna try to send the kids home." Said Kimberly

"And Yumi and I are going to the movies Saturday." Said Ulrich blushing

"Aw little Ulrich's first date." Said Kimberly with a laugh Ulrich gave her a death glare which she happily ignored.

William walked through the door and looked directly at Kimberly.

"It's Kim right?" asked William

"Uh…Yeah." Said Kimberly

"Listen you want to go to dinner with me Saturday?" asked William

"Ewe…. hell no. get lost loser I like someone else."

William left a little…well a lot humiliated and everyone laughed, except Masa

"That was funny." said Aelita.

"Yes…Well Masa, Emily, and I have to go. I want to get to science early. So I can make sure Mrs. Hertz teaches correctly." Said Kimberly

"Uh…" said Masa standing up. "Something tells me this is gonna be a very long two days."

After the three left.

"So who does she like?" asked Odd

"oh my god. Odd even I know who it is." Said Jeremy

"Well who is it?" asked Odd

"Figure it out." Said Aelita.

With Masa Kim and Emily.

"Masa please carry my bag." Said Kimberly and handed Masa her huge purple bag with rainbow colored mushrooms and hearts with the word love written in Japanese on it, which Masa gave her for Christmas. (A/n I got a bag like that for the holiday.)

"Yes oh Empress." Said Masa sarcastically.

The three entered the science building and went to their classroom, but Mrs. Hertz was no where to be found

"Permission to speak freely?" said Masa

"Granted." Said Kimberly,

"Kim when are you gonna tell then the whole truth?" asked Masa

"They know." Said Kimberly

"They know about your powers what about the entire story." Said Masa

"Mommy, you haven't told them yet." Said Emily

"Well Ulrich knows and Yumi kind of knows." Said Kim

"Mommy you need to tell them." Said Emily

"What tell them that I'm the future ruler of Ameral and that once I'm eighteen I have to leave earth forever." Said Kimberly and burst into tears.

"Oh Kim we didn't mean to make you cry it's just that they have the right to know." Said Masa pulling her into a hug.

"I hate this so much…it isn't fair. I want to stay here. I love Ameral, but I don't have any friends there and everyone treats me like I'm a freaking Goddess. I hate that." Said Kimberly in between sobs as she cried into Masa's shoulder.

At that moment little Emily snuck out of the room and pulled out what looked like a little blue Wacky Talky.

"Mino." Said Emily and released the button she was holding.

"Yes Emi." Said Mino through the mic.

"It has just happened." Said Emily

"You mean they got together?"

"No the crying moment Mom talked about. You know about the whole I don't want to rule Ameral business." Said Emily

"Good. What do you want us to do now?" asked Minoru

There was a long pause before Emily spoke again.

"Warn Antia and tell Uncle Ulrich and Aunt Yumi." Said Emily "Over and out."

Minoru putt his talky back in his back pack and got up from under the table.

"Antia. You-know- what-with M-and-K just happened." Said Minoru

" That's great." Said Antia.

"Care to explain?" asked Odd.

"Not yet." Said Minoru. "We can't say yet. Though Mom, dad can you please come with me. We need to get to science."

"But I don't….." said Yumi, buy it was to late Minoru pulled them out of the caf.

"Now what's going on." Said Ulrich

"Ok Daddy. You know the thing that's supposed to happen to Aunt Kim when she turns eighteen." Said Mino

"I tried to block it out, but yes." Said Ulrich and Yumi just looked confused.

"What is going on." Said Yumi

"Ok Mommy. Aunty Kim is not just your regular Witch you know she's a princess on Ameral." Said Mino

"Yeah I know that. She told me." Said Yumi

"Well what she didn't tell you is that when she turns eighteen she has to leave the earth to rule her planet and she can't come back for very long time and she has to marry some dude named Demetrius (Mid summer nights dream) except now that her brother is gone she has to leave at 16." Finished Minoru

"you knew about this." Said Yumi looking at her boyfriend

"Yeah…I knew," said Ulrich

Back with Kim Emily and Masa.

After talking to Mino Emily came back into the classroom and found her parents embraced.

"Kim I know you don't want them to know, but don't you think they have the right to know." Said Masa

"I…guess…but I only have three years left." Said Kimberly

"I hate to do this, but I have some bad news." Said Emily.

"I'm waiting." Said Kimberly releasing Masa

"Well since…Uncle….Danny ….married and left….You have to start ruling it at 16." Said Emily and began to cry. "I'm sorry Mommy."

Kimberly felt her eyes water and she ran out just as Mrs. Hertz came in.

"Mr. Ichuhime is she alright?" asked Mrs. Hertz.

"um…I don't know I think I better go check." Said Masa as he picked up the still sobbing Emily and ran out with her back pack on him.

"Daddy. I'm sorry….I don't want to tell her, but I had to…future mommy said so."

"Did future mommy say why?" asked Masa

"She said that she had to stand up to grandpa. That's all I know." Said Emily as they ran into all the others

"Hey guys have you seen Kim." Said Masa

"Yeah she just ran by us covered in tears." Said Aelita

"She headed for the girls dorms." Said Jeremy

"What's going on here?" asked Odd

"I don't think I 'm the right person to answer that." Said Masa "Can you guys please watch Emily while I go after her." Ulrich and Yumi gave a nod.

Masa handed Emily to them and ran of as fast as he could. He wasn't a bad runner. He could have been on a track team, but his IQ wouldn't allow it.

He ran through the door of the girls dorms and ran to Kim's room.

He was about to knock when he noticed that the door was un-locked. He slowly entered and found Kimberly sobbing on her bed. With her two cats trying to comfort her.

"Kim it's ok. Just think of it this way. You'll get to do what ever you want on Ameral." Said Osiris and Kimberly started sobbing even more.

"your NOT HELPING." Said Isis

"Hey guys. You mind I give it a try." Said Masa and the two cats jumped off the bed.

Masa gently sat down next to Kim and putt a hand on her back.

He was about to say something when someone came crushing in.

"Ly-Chan what's wrong" said Momo

"Leave me alone." Said Kimberly between sobs.

"Momo it's a long story. Wait you know about Kim and her eighteen birthday right." Said Masa

"Of course I do." Said Momo

"Well turns out she has to leave once she turns 16. Thanks to her brother leaving early. Why don't you give us a few minutes."

"Sure. Ly-Chan if you need me just call." Said Momo and left.

"Come on Kim. I'm sure if you tell you dad you want to stay on hearth he'll understand." Said Masa

"No he wought. Don't you think I've tried already. He wought listen. He says it's my duty and I have no choice."

Kim sat up and putt her head in her hands.

Masa placed his arm around her and held her tight.

"hey you still got time. You could tell that guy that you like him." Said Masa. _'what am I doing. She's gonna go tell him and I'll never get to tell her how much I like her'_ thought Masa

Kimberly gave out a little laugh

"Masa come on. You have an IQ of 185 and you can't figure out that it's YOU." Said Kimberly. _'What did I just do. He doesn't like me. Wait why isn't he letting go'_ thought Kimberly

"Well that changes….a few things, considering I like you too." Said Masa and Kimberly burst into more tears. "Kim why are you crying now?"

"Hello! Engaged to a Moron." Said Kimberly.

At that moment a different figure burst through the door.

* * *

Who it is up to you to decide also tell me what you want to happen next. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright people here it is and if you want more chapters. I better see some more reviews or I will end the story now and not finish it.

Got it….well then lets begin….

* * *

Chapter 7

The decision

Kimberly was sitting very close to Masa when a figure burst through the door.

Her vision had been blurry from all the tears, She whipped them away and looked at the person standing in front of them

"D-D-D-Daddy!" said Kimberly "What are you doing here."

"I am here to take you home. Oh and who is this?"

"This is Masa." Said Kimberly

"Nice to meet you Mr. Starr." Said Masa

"Yes…well honey we need to go home…you have to start your special training." said Isaac

"Daddy Masa knows I'm a stupid princess. So just say it." said Kimberly.

"Fine we need to go to Ameral so we can start getting you ready for your coronation." Said Isaac

"Masa can you give us a minute." Said Kimberly

"Sure." said Masa and exiting the room.

"I don't want to rule the planet. I don't want to leave forever." Said Kimberly

"It is your birth right." Said Isaac

"There are plenty of Witches here on earth, if they can live here why can't I?"

"Because you are a princess." Said Isaac

"Well maybe I don't want to be a princess." Said Kimberly and her father gasped.

"Ah…I see." Said Isaac. "It had to do with that Nasa. Boy. You're in love."

"His name is Masa and so what if I am." Said Kimberly

"I will fix that. I will just terminate him and we will leave."

"Oh no you don't." said Kimberly _"I need my mother here and now before I turn my dad into a cow." _

Out of nowhere a woman appeared wearing a long blue gown and a golden crown.

"What is going on?" asked the woman

"Adele, Kimberly is in love some Macho guy." Said Isaac

"His name is Masa and dad wants to terminate him just so I'll leave forever." Said Kimberly

"Your in love. Aw that is so cute." Said Adele. "Oh Isaac you remember how it was when we where in love." Said Adele

"It was different then."

"How was it different? You were of lower class and I threatened to give up the crown if my father didn't agree to allow our marriage." Said Adele

"Really." Said Kimberly

"Never the less she is still coming home with us."

"I don't want to leave earth." Said Kimberly angrily

"Alright I know who can settle this. Lets call in the cousin." Said Adele and made Ulrich appear.

"Um…Aunt Adele…Uncle Isaac….why am I here?" asked Ulrich

"Sweetty do you think we should take Kimberly away from this planet forever?" asked Adele

"what? Of course not. If it wasn't for her… I would have never passed science, not to mention the number of times she saved my life." _'Not to mention it was thanks to her I got together with Yumi'_ added Ulrich in his head "I want her to stay and so does everyone else." Said Ulrich

"Ok thank you Ulrich." Said Adele and zapped him away.

"Well someone has to rule the planet." Said Isaac

"You and Mom can. I wan t to stay here." said Kimberly firmly

"King Isaac think about it. If you take her away from here she will never be happy up there." Said Isis

"What about Demetrius. She is betrothed." Said Isaac

"Just tell the boy that the deal is off." Said Adele.

"You can stay." Said Isaac

"But you haven't heard the last of this." Said Isaac and vanished.

At the same time Masa was walking around the hall waiting for Kim to come out.

Eventually the whole gang…including the little future kids were waiting outside the door.

"She's been in there for hours." Said Masa

"Oh chill out. I'm sure she's fine." Said Odd "Wait you're the guy she likes aren't you."

"Not the time, but yes I am." Said Masa

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on the floor with little Minoru on Yumi's knees and Aelita and Jeremy were sitting with Antia.

Ulrich explained what happened when he was in there and Masa became even more nerves

After 5 or so more minutes a shocked looking Kimberly slowly stepped out of the room.

No one said a thing. They were all looking at Kimberly

"he…He….he said….I C…C…C…can stay." Said Kimberly

Everyone began to cheer and Masa picked Kimberly up in the air.

"This is great." Said Masa

and with out another thought he kissed her. At first she was surprised, but after a second she kissed him back. Everyone around them began to smile.

"It…is…_sort of _great isn't it." Said Kimberly after Masa putt her down.

"What do you mean sort of." Said Jeremy

"Well my dad hasn't broken of the engagement I think…maybe he's gonna try to do something."

"Well not to worry." Started Yumi "We'll help in anyway we can."

"So mommy are you exited." Came Antia's voice and everyone turned around.

"Um…exited about what?" asked Aelita

"Well your birthday of course. It's tomorrow." Said Antia

"It…Is?" Said Jeremy

"Um Aelita. Since it is your birthday tomorrow. Why don't you go and relax and I'll bring Antia to your room later." Said Kimberly

"Ok. Thank Kim." Said Aelita and slowly walked off.

Once she was out of sight Kim spoke again.

"You guys I just got the best birthday present for Aelita." Said Kimberly

"Which is what?" asked Jeremy

"Ok. Where does Aelita go when she's upset?"

Everyone thought about it

"The Hermitage." Said Yumi

"Exactly so what if we fix it up." Said Kimberly

"How can we fix it up all in one night?" asked Odd

"I'll just zap in some magical paintbrushes and stuff and we can get started come on."

Everyone followed Kim to the old abandoned home.

"Ok we're in here, what do we do now?" asked Antia

Kimberly didn't say anything. She just zapped in some paintbrushes colors and other things

"Jeremy do you still have the drawings Aelita made of the house?" asked Kim

"Yeah there in my room."

"Can you go get them, and take this." Said Kimberly and tossed him what looked like a jacket "Putt it on and no body will see you."

Jeremy left.

"What do we do while we wait for Jeremy?" asked Yumi

"You guys….nothing….Me, I have some zapping to do. Since some of the things in here are broken, I need to fix them."

Kimberly began zapping things here and there. Everything seemed to lighten up.

Jeremy came back with the drawings and everyone began to paint or dust with magical items, that actually did twice the normal job.

At around midnight everyone finished and Kim zapped all the little kids to bed.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" asked Kimberly

"I think we should surprise Aelita with some fancy breakfast." Said Odd "Then we tell her we blind fold her and take her here."

"you know what Odd, this isn't a bad idea." Said Jeremy and the others left as well

* * *

That is it for this chapter. The next one is all about Aelita. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8

House of dates

The next morning Aelita woke up very happy. She couldn't understand why, 'maybe because it's my birthday' she thought as she got out of her bed.

"Good morning Mommy." Said Antia between giggles

"What's so funny?" asked Aelita

"Nothing I'm just happy it's your birthday…Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Said Aelita and after 15 minutes or so the two headed to the caf, but before they could enter they were ambushed by he friends

"Do you guys mind I'm hungry!" Said Aelita, but stopped talking when she saw tray with eggs, sausage and toast.

"This is our way of saying happy birthday." Said Jeremy.

"Aw thanks you guys." Said Aelita.

"Oh but that's not all. We have plenty of more things to come." Said Odd.

Aelita ate her breakfast and thanked the gang again.

"Now if you would please putt this on." Said Kimberly pulling out a blind fold.

Aelita putt it on and Jeremy and Odd led her to the Hermitage with the others close behind

"Where are you guys taking me?" asked Aelita

"You will see." Said Emily

"Just wait." Said Minoru as they came to the Hermitage. Kimberly made Aelita flat so she wouldn't be able to guess where they were.

The door silently opened and Aelita floated in.

Jeremy removed her blind fold but told her to keep her eyes closed.

"Ok Aelita are you ready?" asked Jeremy

"open your eyes." Said Ulrich and Aelita looked at the now fully restored living room.

"…"

"Oh yeah." Said Kimberly and got a lot of high fives

"how…did…you?" asked Aelita

"Hard work and a little magic goes a long way." Said Kimberly

"I don't know what to say." Said Aelita

"Uh… a thank you will do." Said Masa

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for." Said Aelita

" Hey…wait till you see the entire house." Said Yumi and Aelita immediately bolted up the stairs.

"Hey Jeremy we kind of have to go. Some of us have dates." Said Ulrich and He, Yumi, Kim, and Masa left.

"And I have to baby sit theses three little angels." Said Odd and he left too with the kids

Jeremy walked up to the room he knew Aelita would be and he found her sitting on the now clean floor looking at the now repaired window.

"How are you?" asked Jeremy as he stepped inside the room

"I...I'm ok…I just never thought I would see this place like this again." Said Aelita.

AT this time Ulrich and Yumi were enjoying a quiet walk in the forest.

"Can you believe everything we went through." Said Ulrich

"Yeah it has been pretty hectic." Said Yumi.

"Yeah, the giant Teddy Bear, the bee hive, me losing my memory." Said Ulrich

"Yeah. Remember the day we met. First I pinned you down and ended up on top of you then the other way around. "

"Remember the snow storm?" asked Ulrich

"How could I forget. I almost died, but you know what I remember most…….Watching you trying to lift that three." said Yumi and wrapped her arms around his arm."

"I remember when Hiroki stole your diary and you ended up disappearing on a mission to the digital sea." said Ulrich.

"I remember the skid getting destroyed and you almost dying."

"can you believe this all might end soon." Said Ulrich

"Honestly no. As soon as it ends I'm probably gonna check my phone daily or looking around constantly hoping for a Xana attack." Said Yumi

As if out of no where Sissy appeared and began walking towards them.

"Oh no! I honestly hoped she would have given up with the way you and K flipped out on her."

"Oh hello Ulrich, Yumi." Said Sissy

"Didn't we already have a talk about bothering us?" asked Yumi

"Hey I'm only walking, I haven't done anything wrong." Said Sissy

"Not yet." Said Yumi

"Sissy if you don't mind, and I know you don't, Yumi and I are on a date. So buzz of." Said Ulrich

"Oh just wait I'll get you back." Said Sissy and continued on her walk

"I hate her." Said Yumi

"You and me both."

* * *

now lets check on K&M

Kim and Masa were walking along the streets outside of Kadiac.

"You know what I've been thinking about the past couple of days?" asked Kim

"Oh what's that?" asked Masa

"The day we met." Said Kimberly

_Flashback in Kim's P.O.V. _

_I was walking with Momo exploring Japan. We had just passed Tokyo tower and I we got some sushi_

"_Ly- you never did tell me why you're here?" asked Momo_

"_Oh fine, I'm here the science convention. I'm one of the judges." I said_

"_Oh that's so great, my friend Masa has won that every year since he was 5 and he's 14 now." Said Momo_

"_WOW! I would love to meet him." I said _

_Momo then got out her cell phone and dialed some numbers. _

"_Hey Masa. Yeah where are you?...Oh great where in the Sushi café next to it….yes, can you meet us there, I want you to meet my friend…yes her the Nobel prize girl." Said Momo and hung up. "he'll be here in a sec."  
_

_And surely enough a black haired boy with glasses came into the café with a huge book bag and a lot of books. He tripped and all of the books fell from his hands onto the cold floor. _

_Momo and I got up from our seats and went to help the boy who at the moment adjusted his glasses. _

"_Same old Masanori." Said Momo. I helped him pick up his books and he stood up and I gazed into those beautiful blue eyes. _

"_H-h-h-h-h-hi I-I-I-I-I-I'm M-M-M-Masa." He said to me nervously._

"_Hi!" I said with a smile "I'm Kimberly." _

_End of flashback Normal P.O.V._

"Yeah I was very clumsy." said Masa.

"what do you mean was? Just a few days ago you slipped on solid ground and fell on me." Said Kimberly

"Yeah! Well I remember how I almost broke my invention when I saw that you were the judges." Said Masa

"I remember. You broke your glasses that day and you couldn't figure out how I managed to repair them in the bathroom in under two minutes, until I told you I was a witch." Said Kimberly laughing.

"Hey since it's almost lunch time, what say we go to that little restaurant down the street." Said Masa

"How are we gonna pay for it?' asked Kimberly

"I've got more than enough." Said Masa and they walked down to the restaurant.

After lunch everyone gathered in Ulrich and Odd's room except for Aelita and Jeremy

"Ok did you get the cake Odd?" asked Yumi

"Yes it's right here." said Odd pointing to the wrapped up blanked on his bed.

"Good!" said Kimberly "Now what are we forgetting……..oh I know knives and forks."

Kim zapped some in and candles.

"Ok I see them." Said Emily looking through the window.

"Um…Ok Masa and Odd and Antia go Stall them for as long as you can." Said Kim

The they left the room and Kim zapped in a lighter.

"I'll get the cake." Said Yumi.

"Mommy can I help?" asked Minoru and Yumi smiled.

"Sure you can. You can help me get the cake." Said Yumi an the two carried the cake over to the table.

"Emily do you want to place fifteen candles on the cake please?' asked Kimberly

"Sure Mommy." Said Emily

"Ulrich when she's done can you light them while I'll go to my room and get the presents." Said Kimberly

"Ok…wait what presents?" asked Ulrich

"The presents I made sure to get before I went to bed yesterday. There is only about 4 of them. I made sure to sign them." Said Kimberly and vanished.

When she appeared again she had a small bag of presents and Ulrich was lighting the last candle.

"Done." Said Ulrich

"Good! I'll go get them." Said Yumi and ran out the door

Kimberly meanwhile made the cake float so it wouldn't fall out of anyone's hands and waited for everyone to come back in.

Everyone who was missing entered the room followed by Aelita. And everyone started sinning Happy Birthday.

"Close your eyes and make a wish, Aelita." Said Jeremy and Aelita did it.

"Now let them eat cake." Said Odd and cut the cake and putt out 10 pieces of cake.

Everyone enjoyed the cake and Kimberly pulled out the birthday bag

"Now it's time to open your presents." Said Kimberly.

"Ok." Said Aelita and took out the first present with the name Antia written on the card.

She opened it and found a drawn picture of Antia, Aelita, and Jeremy.

"I love it thanks." Said Aelita and hugged Antia.

Her other presents included a few new outfits a bracelet and a mall gift card.

"I…I…I don't know what you say. You guys rock." Said Aelita

* * *

That's it and remember next chapter reviews. 


	9. Chapter 9

Good evening…blah….ok I'm starting on the next chap. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9

The present

It was Monday and everything was looking brighter, Xana was quiet and Momo was even talking to Kim.

Everyone was sitting in science and Mrs. Hertz was giving one of her little pop quizzes when Delmas came in. Behind him was a tall boy, wearing a sports jacket. He had blue eyes and blonde heir. He looked very muscular and all of the girls instantly fell for him except for a certain brunette and a certain pinky.

"Hello students allow me to introduce the new addition to your class. Demetrius Alfaro." Said Delmas

"Hello Mr. Alfaro. Please take the seat in the back." Said Mrs. Hertz and he started walking and just as he passed he gave Kimberly a wink, which she ignored.

"Ewe!" said Kimberly after Demetrius had passed them

"So how come your not falling head over heels for him?" asked Masa

"Well for one thing he's the dude I'm supposed to marry and you know me I love geeky black haired boys with glasses." Said Kimberly

Masa blushed and Kim put her head on his shoulder. At this time Emily was drawing a picture.

To Kimberly's surprise for the rest of the day was that she had all of her classes not only with her friends, boyfriend, and cousin, but also with the mysterious Demetrius.

Kim and Masa were walking across campus, when Masa got an Idea

"Hey Kim why don't you and Emily go and I'll get you guys some snow cones." Said Masa

"Sure that sounds great." Said Kimberly

"Yay snow cones." Said Emily and Masa headed in the opposite direction, while the girls continued going.

"Um excuse me could you tell me where the library is?" asked a voice.

Kim turned around and looked at the boy

"Demetrius, don't act like I don't know who you are, because I do." Said Kimberly.

"Oh come on Babe." Said Demetrius

"Emily cover your ears." Said Kimberly and Emily obeyed.

"Ok." Said Emily

"Do not call me babe, Bastard. Just because my dad said I have to marry you doesn't mean I'm gonna. I have a boyfriend, he's the best boyfriend in the world and I love him. So leave me the hell alone or I WILL kill you. So why don't you just go back to the black hole you crawled out of." Said Kimberly and patted Emily on the head.

Emily un-covered her ears and smiled at her Mommy

"Yeah get lost loser." Said Emily and jumped on his shoe.

"AAH!" yelled Demetrius and hopped off.

What they didn't know was that Masa saw the whole thing.

"Um…here are your snow cones." Said Masa handing Kimberly a green one and Emily a blue one.

"Yay blueberry, my favorite." Said Emily.

"SO what was that all about?" asked Masa

"Oh nothing…." Said Kimberly "Just Demetrius asking me where the library was…and well…I told him off."

Mean while Sissy was following the three.

"Hey smart girl…Over here." said Sissy. Kim and Masa and Emily turned around and looked at her.

"What?" asked Kimberly

"How is it you know the new hottie on campus?" asked Sissy

"Um…Uh…..uh….Where from the same town." Said Kimberly

"Well either way. He has no busyness talking to a geek like you." Said Sissy "He's mine."

"You know what….your right." Said Kimberly and Masa starred at her. "You two deserve each other."

"oh …well…thanks" said Sissy and walked off

"Wow…" said Masa "Can that girl be any dumber?" asked Masa

"No!" said Emily.

And the three went to join there friends.

"SO Jeremy what is this?" asked Ulrich as they all sat in Jeremy's room looking at the computer screen

"I have finally finished my multi agent system." Said Jeremy. "Though I'm not sure it will have enough power to work.

"Oh…oh…ooh…oh.." said Minoru and grabbed Antia and Emily. "remember Franz, power, dies."

"Oh." Said Antia. "Um…I think we know where we can get more power."

"Where?" asked Yumi

"Mommy, can you get Demetrius to help?" said Emily

"Oh no…no, no, no, no, no…No." said Kimberly

"Oh come on K. It's the only way." Said Ulrich

"I hate you." Said Kimberly and Ulrich smiled.

"Then I know I'm doing my job."

Kim gave him a small punch in the arm.

"Ok. DEMETRIUS." Yelled Kim and he appeared

"yes my darling." Said Demetrius

"Ok call me darling again and you will be injured. Ok I need some energy from you." Said Kim

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will turn you into a bug and squish you." Said Kimberly smiling

"Fine." Said Demetrius and a little bottle appeared with a glowing liquid inside.

"Thank you that is all." Said Kim

"Wait…aren't we gonna talk about the wedding?"

"There is no wedding moron. I wought…marry you. Is that clear." Said Kimberly angrily

Demetrius said nothing he just smiled and headed off.

"You really hate him that much." Said Yumi

"With all my heart." Said Kimberly. "he's one of those guys who only date you if your pretty or a you-know."

"Oh …really." Said Aelita

And Kim nodded

"Oh Kim I almost forgot. I got you this." Said Masa and pulled out a little box.

"What's the occasion?" asked Odd

"Well we met about two years ago…give or take a day or two and I couldn't wait any longer." Said Masa (A/n I'm sorry if I said something different before, but this is the real data. Sorry)

Kim opened the box to see a beautiful black, and white yin/yang necklace.

"……..I…It's wow." Said Kimberly. 'You want to help me putt it on?"

"Sure." Said Masa and helped her.

"Thank you. I love it." Said Kimberly and wrapped her arms around Masa's neck.

'Oh will you too cut it out." Said Odd

"Hey." Said Masa

"Odd relax, why don't you just ask out someone." Said Kimberly

"He can't he's already dated every single girl in our grade except for you and Aelita." Said Yumi

"Not every girl. Ok Odd you asked for it. I'm setting you up on a blind date." Declared Kimberly

"Any way back to Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, how exactly did you get the data necessary to complete your program?" asked Aelita

"Ok Franz Hopper contacted me and gave me the data. He says he will meet us in sector five and help us." Said Jeremy

"This is perfect." Said Masa "Kim…remember…our program."

"oh right….Ok you guys. Masa and I have been working on a program that could possibly bring Hopper back. We can do it after we kill Xana,"

"That is great." Said Aelita.

"Yeah. SO who am I going to go on a date with ?" asked Odd.

"Oh You'll see." Said Kimberly and vanished

"I hate it when she does that." Said Odd

Kim re-appeared in the forest..

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know me, listen I was wondering are you seeing anyone?" asked Kim

"Um…No."

"Great. Meet me at the movie theater two blocks away tomorrow night." Said Kim and Vanished

* * *

Who is Odd's date? And Will they save Franz and destroy Xana…all depends on what you think will happen next. 


	10. Chapter 10

**HOPE to see a season five. YAY Code Lyoko and thank you all who updated Ulrich and Yumi for eva.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The queen of surprises

Tuesday night Kimberly was standing with a blindfolded Momo next to her and a blind folded Odd, approaching with Ulrich

"Here he is." Said Ulrich and ran back to the school

"Ok you two have fun." Said Kimberly as she took of there blind folds

"Momo…" said Odd

"Odd…." Said Momo They both turned and looked at Kim angrily

"Well…uh…bye." Said Kim and vanished

She appeared in her room and sat down on her bed.

"So were they surprised?" asked Isis

"Of course they were surprised." said Osiris adjusting his little glasses.

"Yes they were. Though I'm not sure if it will work out." said Kim.

"**SO** where is Emily?" asked Osiris

"With Masa." said Kimberly. "He is so sweet."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Aelita came in

"Hey Kim can you help me?" asked Aelita

"Yeah no problem." Said Kim and Aelita sat down.

"OK listen I was wondering if you…could…um…maybe help me with asking out a certain boy." Said Aelita

"So you finally decided to ask out Jeremy. That's great."

"What makes you so sure it's Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"Aelita." Said Kimberly

"**OK FINE IT'S** Jeremy." said Aelita "So will you help me?"

"Sure, you are the only ones that haven't gotten together yet." Said Kimberly

"What should I do?" asked Aelita

"Just go and ask him, or the more, messy version. You can tell him you like him."

"I'll take option 1 thank you." Said Aelita

"Ok then. Next time you're alone ask him to go see a movie or something."

"Thank K. I will." Said Aelita and left the room.

The next day everyone headed to English class with Mr. Patel.

"Did you guys finish your stories?" asked Jeremy

Everyone replied with a yes or yeah.

"I will start by collecting your stories." Said Mr. Patel and quickly went around the room.

Demetrius was sitting not to far away from them and listened in.

"So when are we gonna finish it?" asked Aelita

"The earlier the better. I say tonight," said Jeremy

"Tonight it is." Said Kim.

What everyone noticed was that Odd was being bizarrely quiet.

"Hey Odd you never did tell us how your date went." Said Ulrich

"It…was…nice." Said Odd

"Hey dad is Odd gonna be ok?" asked Minoru

"I think so." Said Ulrich

They then began learning about the importance of proper Comma's.

The bell rang and everyone headed to Gym, and Yumi was with them.

"Alright everyone we will be playing Badminton." Said Jim and as usual Jeremy was sitting on the side lines with the kids. "Alfaro, Dela-Robbia your captains. Pick two members."

"Kimberly." Said Demetrius with a grin.

"Oh crap." Said Kim and walked over to him.

"Ulrich." Said Odd and Ulrich walked over.

"William." Said Demetrius and he walked over.

"Masa." Said Odd.

Kimberly gave Masa a look that said 'Save Me' and Masa returned it with a look that said. 'I'm sorry'

And the game was on. Kimberly tried very hard to play her best, but with two guys that she hates on the team, especially when one has a thing for you is difficult.

"Kimi, you aren't playing very well are you." Said Demetrius.

"Shut up. Or I will turn you into a slug."

William at that point looked at them with a very confused look.

"I can get any girl I want at any time." Said Demetrius as he hit the birdie

"Good for you, so why don't you go and hit on them. I told **I HAVE A BOYFRIEND**."

"Yeah, but he's a geek and a mortal."

"SO what if he is a mortal, and for your info, he is not a geek. He just happens to have the IQ of 185, where your IQ is slightly higher than a carrots."

The birdie flew right at Kim who hit it will all her might.

"Out."

After that game ended two more captains picked their teams.

Aelita, Momo and Yumi got picked and played against each other.

Kimberly took that moment to sit in the lap of her boyfriend.

"Emily, Minoru, Antia come over here." said Ulrich

"What is it dad." Said Minoru

"Ok tell me the truth. Is there anything else you need to change?"

"Maybe….Maybe not." Said Emily.

"You will find out…in time." Said Antia

"I told you…you can't get a strait answer from them." Said Jeremy

"Um... Jeremy."

"Yes Aelita."

"Um do you want to see a movie with me?"

"I would love to Aelita."

"Great, Um..friday then." said Aelita

"Hey you guys. I just got a great idea." Said Kimberly. "My mom works as a judge in America. She has connections to the C.I.A. and the FBI and other places all over the world."

"SO." Said Odd

"**SO**…I was thinking of asking her to find a certain someone." Said Kimberly

"Oh. That is a good idea." Said Masa

After Gym they headed for lunch and as usual Odd was scarping down his food while everyone else talked about what they planned to do.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?" asked Demetrius. Everyone said nothing. They all looked at Kim

"Yeah I mind. You said it yourself you can get any girl you want at anytime. So go an get one and leave me the hell alone." Said Kimberly

Demetrius left.

"K. Something tells me there is more to this then just marrying him." Said Yumi

"Ok there is. Part of the reason I have to marry him is to establish peace between Mars and Saturn. We could Kick Mars's butt in a second, but no dad doesn't want a war. SO After I get married. He moves in with me and gets to rule my planet, while his older brother rules his &$#( Planet. "

"So you hate him because he will take over Saturn." Said Masa

"Not just that. He has the power to manipulate people. Why do you think all of the girls here are falling for him."

"Then why aren't we?" said Aelita.

"Probably due to the Lyoko factor." Said Jeremy

Kim gut out her cell phone and pressed some buttons and putt it away.

"Sorry I just send my mom word on what I needed from her." Said Kim smiling.

After lunch they said goodbye to Yumi and headed for history.

As usual Ulrich and Odd thought it was boring, while Kim, Masa, Aelita, and Jeremy were glued to the board. Even the three little ones thought that it was slightly interesting.

Demetrius was doodling in his note book.

"Mr. Alfaro! Would you care to tell me when the American's entered WWII?" asked the teacher

"Um…1969." Said Demetrius and Kim, Masa, Aelita, Jeremy and even Odd and Ulrich burst out laughing.

"Mr. Alfaro I suggest you pay attention and not doodle." Said the teacher and took the piece of paper he had been drawing on. "Who can answer that question."

Kim's hand immediately went up into the air, followed by Masa's and Jeremy's.

"Yes. Miss Starr."

"America joined the war in 1941 after Japan bombed pearl harbor. Not directly though, they officially joined the war when they bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki." Said Kimberly.

"exactly now…." Continued the teacher, but nobody cared much.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out until it came time for Dinner, cause Kim's cell phone rang

"Kim this is mom, come into your dorm." Said the voice.

Kim shut her phone.

"Guys, I'll meet you later." Said Kim and hurried to her room.

"Ok… that was weird." Said Ulrich

"Mom." Said Kim as she entered the room.

"Hey." Said her mom

"So…um…..what'd you find out?" asked Kim.

"Here it is. All records of Antia Schaeffer." Said her Mom and handed her a folder.

"Thanks mom you rock." Said Kim and ran back to the caf.

"Hey Kim where have you been. You missed the funniest thing." Said Jeremy

"Oh well…I hold in my hands all records of…Aelita's mom." Said Kimberly and Aelita gasped.

"Really…."

"Here." said Kim and handed her the folder.

Aelita opened it up and began to read what looked like a letter.

_To anyone it concerns,_

_I Antia Schaeffer was supposedly taken away from my husband and daughter by the government. The truth is that I was on a mission for the U.S. government. I knew that the enemy was watching so I came up with this little plan so I could complete my mission with out my family's cost. When I came back half a year later I found out that they had moved. I tried to locate them, but the French government went after them. The only thing I know is that they are out there somewhere and I will find them. _

_Antia Schaeffer._

Aelita stood there dumbfounded

"She…she was a spy?" said Aelita.

"There's more." Said Jeremy. "It says that she quit the business and moved to Maine and Changed her name to Jennifer Robinson."

"Oh my freaking god." Said Kimberly. "Mrs. Robinson. She was Mrs. Robinson. She was my English teacher last year."

"Alright. I think we should forget about this for today and go and destroy X.a.n.a" said Yumi and the others agreed.

So Kimberly, Masa, Emily, Minoru, Ulrich, Yumi, Antia, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd made there way to the factory.

After everyone was virtualized on sector five they headed off.

"Alright, Aelita, Kim are you ready?" asked Jeremy

"As ready as we'll ever be." Said Aelita.

They appeared in front of the computer and Aelita began to shuffle through a lot of data.

"Ok Jeremy we're ready." Said Kim and Jeremy started the program.

"It's all ready." Said Jeremy and lunched it.

Everything was quiet until these blue an white little things and started waiting away every trace of Xana.

"You guys have five minute before Lyoko crashes so hurry up." Said Jeremy.

Kimberly began doing something with different types of Data when a huge glowing orb appeared.

"Hey Franz. You ready?" asked Kimberly

The orb wiggled a little and Kim continued to do her work.

"To minutes left." Said Jeremy

"Done. Jeremy bring us in." said Masa.

2 minutes later everyone stood waiting in the last scanner as the doors opened and Franz Hopper came out breathing heavily.

A/n I'm sorry that it is taking me so long to update, but with school, homework, and starting my own website I'm a little busy.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright everyone…here it is please enjoy…and I do not own code Lyoko…damn...though if I did Ulrich and Yumi would have gotten together long ago.

* * *

Chapter 11

Aelita's Mom

Aelita took her father to the hermitage while everyone else returned to the school and Kim promised to cover for her.

As soon as Kim got into her room she got on the computer and began writing an e mail to her old English teacher

_Dear, Mrs. Robinson,_

_I am writing this letter because I know who you really are Antia. Don't flip out you know where I am and the good news I have is that I know where Aelita and your husband are. Come to Kadiac academy and meet with me and I will make sure you meet them. _

_Your old student_

_Kimberly Starr,_

She finished the letter and hit send.

She and Emily went to bed.

The next day Aelita joined the others.

"SO how's Hopper?" asked Odd

"He's as good as can be expected. I haven't told him about my mom yet. I think he needs some time to get his thoughts together."

"That's good." Said Yumi

"I e mailed her last night. I haven't had time to check my e mail yet." Said Kimberly

"Alright…well lets head to English so we can get our essays back." Said Ulrich

They all entered the class with there little kids and sat down. Mr. Patel came over and began passing out the stories.

"Starr. A Ichuhime A . Stones, Belpois A " said Mr. Patel as he handed them there stories.

He then came over to Odd and Ulrich. "Stern I am impressed. Your Idea of the Princes affair was brilliant. A-. The minus is because of the grammar errors. Dela-Robbia…I have nothing to say. D. Realism is not your thing."

"Good job Ulrich." Said Kim "I'm so proud."

"Oh shut up." Said Ulrich.

"Oh can I read it…Please…." Said Kimberly.

"Oh fine." Said Ulrich and handed her the story. Kim read it trying to hold back her laughter

"Oh M G. You actually wrote this. Masa read this." Said Kim handing it to him.

"WOW Ulrich we never knew you had it in you." Said Masa handing the story back to him.

As soon as lunch came along Kim went to check her mail and wouldn't you know it there was an e mail from Mrs. Robinson.

_Kimberly Starr_

_How on earth did you find out who I was, let alone where my daughter and husband are. I will be there tomorrow at 2:00 meet me at the café 2 blocks away from the school._

_Mrs. R…._

_Antia Schaeffer. _

Kim decided not to tell Aelita anything so she pretended that nothing happened.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Ulrich...Yes it's me, listen I need you to distract Aelita tomorrow at 2…don't ask questions just do it…ok great." Said Kim and hung up.

The day and time arrived quickly and while everyone was reminiscing about there day Kim left Emily with Masa and snuck out of the school.

She went to the café around 1:50 and sat down right across from the door.

5 or so minutes later a tall woman with pink hair came in.

"Mrs. Robinson over here." Said Kim and the woman sat down.

"Hello Kim."

"Mrs. Schaeffer."

"Please tell me where they are." Said Antia.

"All in due time. Right now I need to tell you everything that has happened." Started Kimberly. "After your supposed kidnap. Aelita and your Husband moved to a place called the hermitage and He changed his name to Franz Hopper. He created a place called Lyoko and an evil being called Xana. Some people in black suites came after them and they ran to the factory where the scanners where built to take them to Lyoko.

Kim paused and waited for her to nod. When she did Kim continued. "Aelita appeared harmlessly on Lyoko. He did not. Somehow it all got shut down until years later when and eighth grade student named Jeremy Belpois went to the factory for some computer parts and activated the super computer awakening Aelita and Xana."

"Keep going please." Said Antia.

"Eventually Xana began activating towers on Lyoko in order to take over the world. So Jeremy along with Aelita, Odd, my cousin Ulrich and Yumi began fighting Xana. After a while they managed to bring Aelita back to earth, and after I came here and my friend Masa, we were able to help Jeremy and shut down Xana and bring Hopper back as well."

"How did you fins him though?"

"He contacted Jeremy in order to help him finish his program. We met him on Lyoko and he turned out to be a giant pink and blue orb."

"Well…When can I see them?"

"Aelita you can come and see now, but you might have to wait a little bit to see Franz, We only shut down Xana a few days ago."

"Lets go and see her."

"Oh and one more thing. There are three little kids with us and I can not tell you who they are."

"I can live with that."

Kim took Antia to school and told her to wait at the front gate while Kim went to get everyone.

"Hey guys." Said Kim

"Where have you been?" asked Masa

"Oh here and there." Said Kim and she could see the three little kids grinning. "You three know where I went don't you?"

"Yup." Said little Antia.

"Well then will all of you especially Aelita please come with me." Said Kim and everyone followed.

"Kim what is this all about?" asked Aelita as the neared the gate.

"Allow me to introduce Antia Schaeffer." Said Kim as she came closer.

"M..M…m…m…Mom." said Aelita and ran to her mother.

"Ah it's so nice to see her happy." Said Emily.

"It's sure is." Said Minoru. "Well we best be going now."

"What?" said Yumi

"Yeah. Everything is fixed" said Antia Belpois

Aelita and her mom came over to them and Aelita introduced her to them.

"Ms. Schaeffer could you give us a minute?" asked Jeremy

"No problem."

"What up?" asked Aelita.

"We have to say good bye now mommy." Said Antia Belpois. "We'll see you in the future."

Antia came and hugged her teenage parents.

"Hey remember we'll see each other in about 12 or so years." Said Minoru.

"Thank you." Said Yumi hugging the little boy.

"Any time." Said Minoru and hugged his dad.

"Well then. Now it's our turn." Said Emily.

"I guess." Said Masa giving the little girl a hug.

"You really are my daughter. I am so proud." Said Kim and hugged her as well. "Ok kids. Here are all of your things." zapping them to them.

"Thanks." Said Minoru and hugged her and Masa while Emily hugged Odd, Yumi and Ulrich.

Then Minoru and Antia both hugged Odd.

"Alright kids. Line up." Said Kim "See you in the future."

Kim flashed her hands and they vanished.

"Where did the kids go?" asked Antia after the walked back to her.

"Uh…they went home. Come on mom lets go see Daddy." Said Aelita and with a smile they walked towards the Hermitage.

* * *

WARNING IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well don't freak out yet we still have to see if the kids made it back ok.

But I have a favor to ask. Please go to my Bio and vote on which fan fic I should write next.

TimeWitch15


	12. Chapter 12

Well ladies and gents here is the last chapter. Then I will write…I think a Harry/ and Ginny Harry Potter fic.

Well have fun with the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

Back to the future

Future

Kim, Masa, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were sitting in the factory.

"Ulrich they've been gone for so long do you think they did it?" asked Yumi

"If he doesn't, I do." said Jeremy "This computer read out confirms that Xana was shut down about 12 or so years ago."

All of a sudden a huge white glow came into the room and split into three dots just as Odd, Sam, and little Jake.

The dots turned into forms and three little kids came out.

"Mommy, Daddy." Screamed the three and ran to there parents.

Kim let out a sigh of relief.

"So did you do it?" asked Kimberly

"This is US we're talking about." Said Minoru

"Of course we did it." Said Emily

"It was no problem." Said Antia.\

"So this is the end?" asked Odd

"I suppose so." Said Yumi

"No more Xana." Said Masa

"And no more Lyoko." added Ulrich.

"It all sounds so odd doesn't i?" said Kim

"Hey." Said Odd

"Sorry I meant it will be weird I mean we have been fighting Xana since we were kids were thirty now…" said Kim

"I know what you mean." said Yumi. "Our lives will never be the same."

"You right." said Masa. "They will be even better."

"How so?" asked Aelita.

"Think about it." said Masa putting hid hand over Kim's stomach. "We've got a second baby on the way and hopefully we wought be the only once expecting…again. Things will be weird at first, but we'll get used to it."

"Your right." said Jeremy.

"Oh and you might want to know." said Kimberly "The baby's a girl."

"NO! Not again." cried Masa

Everyone laughed.

"Well we have news too." said Aelita

"So do we." Said Yumi

"I'm pregnant!" said both women.

"Alright now I wought be the only Whale in the bunch." Said Kim

"Well I'm not pregnant." said Sam. "But Odd and I are planning to adopt a little Asian girl next week."

"Awesome." Said Emily, Antia, and Minoru

"Looks like everyone here, even Jake will be an older brother or sister." Said Aelita

Everyone could now relax. There _was_ no more threat and no more danger…..or was there….

The End...

* * *

Sorry it was short, but I have news….I am, like many others have decided to write a Harry Potter fic.

**Everyone:** Woo hoo.


End file.
